Disclosed embodiments relate to tees that can be used to support a ball for batting practice or the like.
A batting tee or “T” is used as a replacement for a pitcher in baseball, softball and similar sports and is generally configured to support a ball at a suitable height for a batter to hit. Typical batting tees include a vertical structure or stand on top of which a ball can be placed and maintained in position for hitting with a bat.
The disclosed embodiments address problems and limitations associated with the related art.